DC: 2011-08-09 - Exchanging Digits
Gotham City, at night, on top of one of the skyscrapers in the Financial District. Kara flies down behind you quietly, dressed in civilian clothes, and lands lightly on the skyscraper. "Stephanie, hi! Busy?" she chirps? Spoiler stands atop one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, looking down at the city. She wears a purple hoodie and a black scarf over her face still. She turns, "Kara... unless I'm at school or in public as myself.. please call me Spoiler, okay?" She smiles, "But hi.. how are you? What's up?" Kara Zor-El pauses. "Oh.. oh okay... Sorry Spoiler." She sits in midair. "I'm so-so. People mad at me and stuff because I'm a jerk. Been at the Fortress all day and built something. She reaches near hip and seems to puth er hand into a pocket in the air, pulling out a cell phone. "I have a cell phone now! Sorta. I built it." Spoiler tilts her head, "People mad at you?" She frowns a little and then looks at the phone, "You built your own phone? You can just go by one for like $20 at the store... but how does it work? Don't you have to get.. authorization or something to use the phone companies' networks?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I don't have a job to pay for the phone bill. Besides this just ... what's the term... piggybacks on any frequency. Sort of like what I can do when I listen, but with a phone. Plus this works if I'm anywhere on Earth or in some areas in orbit. It's Kryptonian technology... I had one like this before Krypton blew up... didnt look like a TracPhone obviously." She can hear different phone and radio signals? She explains. "I figured just shouting my name for me to hear it was probably not very helpful since I can't talk to others that way, plus.... this is sort of better if I'm doing something that I can't get away from doing. Plus I don't have to pay a cell phone bill this way, since I don't have a job and sort of spent most of the money my cousin left me before he went into space on clothes and food. Anyway the number is... 999-787-7475" Hrm.... that comes out to 999-SUP-RGRL. Spoiler hmm's and nods. "Well.. if you could market it, you'd make millions. Billions really.." She laughs, "That's really cool. And yeah.. I'll definately use it to get in touch with you." She smiles. "here's mine.." Swapping numbers. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "I'm no good with business, but yeah I guess that's possible." She puts your number in her phone, then puts it back in the opening that goes into a pocket dimension. She looks over at you. "I thought of putting pockets on the outfit but it looked silly that way." Stephanie Brown laughs, "Yeah. I'm sure it probably would... great call. Wish I had a half dozen little dimensions like that. They'd be useful!"" Kara Zor-El pauses "The power source for it's at the Fortress of Solitude, but I guess I could design one for you if you want?" she asks curiously. Spoiler grins, "No.. I was joking.. I don't need something like that. It'd get me into too much trouble I'm sure of it." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Okay well... I better go. People to save and ... stuff" She puts her pinky and thumb to her ear. "Call me k?" Spoiler nods, "I will. Later this week, I promise!" She waves! Kara Zor-El smiles and flies off.